justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Los Demonios
Los Demonios (formerly known as Demons) will be the second downloadable expansion pack for Just Cause 4. Description Initial short description: "Demons, Rico faces an ancient demonic force that infests Solís and poses a terrifying threat to its people.." This was changed a little in a later announcement: "In Los Demonios, an ancient demonic force has invaded Solís, with only Rico and an all-new demon killing crossbow up to the challenge of stopping them." The DLC is announced to be launched on 26 of june 2019 for people with the Gold Edition of JC4 or the Expansion pass, other wise you will have to wait a week later to buy it separately. This DLC was originally announced with the other expansions before JC4 was launched, but it was specifically announced along with the large may 21, 2019 patch. The announcement released the first trailer and updated the above short description. Plot summary This is all from the 10 minute gameplay video and the 15 minute gameplay video below. This will likely become the first few mission articles once more is known. Javi Huerta gets Rico to check out the Isla De Los Annilos, that has a "necropolis" that was discovered three years ago. Strangely, all the sarcophagi found there were empty. Javi and Rico are apparently racing to explore the area against someone called Valencia. Javi also mentions a colleague called Simon. Upon arrival at the necropolis, Javi tells explains that the ruins are from before the era of Otorongo and that Rico needs to move parts of the stone structure. This provides a weapon: "Demon Crossbow". It has infinite ammunition (although all weapons in the video have infinite ammo, meaning it may have a set limit amount of ammo like all other weapons) , but needs reloading after each shot. Some settlements, like Villa Kusi, are surrounded by a purple sphere. There are Black Hand members fighting the giant insects there and Rico is told to destroy the glowing tree-like things. Those are called "growths" and they make disgusting noise when they explode. The insects seem to be able to launch some type of missiles at Rico. Once enough "growths" are destroyed, it makes the center of the area (which looks like a giant plant) retract its giant blue tentacles. After that, the plant can be destroyed. This returns the settlement to normal. After its liberation in the 15 minute clip, a cut scene ensues, Javi tells Rico more infestations have appeared all around Solís.(This probaply makes it the first infestation liberation mission) Other such settlements that at some point become infested are Buwikuni, Campamento Mara, Hirkas and possibly more. They each have different kind of plant enemies and Rico at times coughs and complains about having difficulty breathing. The player flew a helicopter into one, but it immediately had an engine fire. Black Hand also can be taken over by the creatures, Javi and Rico also talk about how in one area there are dead animals and that the creatures cannot take them over. List of known details Much of this is speculation based on fragmented information from the trailer and early gameplay videos. All of this is easily subject to possible change. *Based on the trailer, the DLC will bring a new island(s) that have a large circular ancient building, similar to an amphitheater. The island(s) is called Isla De Los Annilos. *The main enemies seem to be giant flying insects, bigger than a human. They're seemed to be bullet proof in the trailer, because the trailer shows a unit of Black Hand soldiers fire assault rifles at them and still be completely defeated. In the gameplay they are not as tough, but they can fire some type of missiles at Rico and when they explode they can drop several grenades (They only drop grenades when they posses a BH grenadier, and the rocket if similar to man-made rockets, probaply came from a taken over BH rocket trooper, although they can be seen hurdling spit (rocket glowingish projectile's) so that may have been what they were talking about). The way that these insect like creatures possess Black Hand units is similar to the fungus Ophiocordyceps unilateralis (known for "zombie ants"). This might provide an explanation to the tree-like growths (these might be used to spread their spores to other places) and the way that the insects possess humans. The insects might have a symbiotic relationship with the fungus. The insects might use the fungus for food (killing and possessing the Black Hand and eating them) while the fungus uses the insects for defence of its spores. *There are also some weird red glowing tree-like things called "growths". These might also be "eggs" used to incubate the insects, due to the luminecence created by them, and the overall look of them (stalk takes needed nutrients from the ground and the clear areas might have tiny, microscopic holes for respiration). The insects also seem to be defending them, as if they were important to them. *As seen in the trailer, there is also the possibility of a giant blue glowing snake. The possible snake is only seen in small sections, so it could turn out to be something else, but whatever it is, it's several meters thick. The gameplay video revealed these to be the roots of a giant plant. *Several settlements, including Villa Kusi, Buwikuni, Campamento Mara, Hirkas and possibly more, are taken over by enemies. The settlements each have different giant plants. *In seen in a new 15 minute gameplay clip, the bugs are not bullet proof, and easily die to Rico's SW9 Assault Rifle, he also uses a minigun which also cuts them down to size *The bugs in the 15 minute gameplay clip are also seen biting into upper Black Hand soldier, flying with there corpse's, and taking over there body so that there currently armed weapons can be used by them. *There is also an enemy that is a tendril like protrusion, and is holding a Black Hand Reptile AAV, and using the turret to kill any enemies, it also has a large light pointing towards the ground. *An website article mentions the fact you can of course get the Demon Crossbow supply dropped any where, but it is interesting to note that the article lists a feature to supply drop a Demon Egg. Trivia *A crossbow was found in the game files and speculated to be a part of this DLC, months before it was officially confirmed with the DLC announcement. (It was originally speculated by User:Sethscream.) *The earliest 10 minute gameplay video appeared on youtube only a day after the DLC was announced. The video was later removed. Gallery Los Demonios.png|Earliest announcement picture of this DLC. Los Demonios (logo from the announcement trailer).png|Later logo from the announcement trailer. JC4 Los Demonios (first trailer, island).png|New islands. JC4 Los Demonios (first trailer, big circular ancient building).png|Big circular ancient building. JC4 Los Demonios (first trailer, giant insects).png|The main enemies seem to be these giant insects. JC4 Los Demonios (first trailer, Rico holds the crossbow).png|The new crossbow. JC4 Los Demonios (first trailer, weird glowing tree).png|Weird glowing tree-like things. Videos Announcement trailer: 15-Minute clip of gameplay: Category:Content Category:DLC for JC4 Category:Los Demonios